Computing devices, such as certain communication computing devices equipped with appropriate system-on-chip processors and operating system software, can facilitate the running of embodiments of special purpose computer programs known as applications or “apps”. Often developers of the original equipment manufacture (OEM) provide application profiles for the computing device. Application profiles refer to a set of device operational state settings, or application parameters, that adjust, or tune, the performance and the power consumption of the device running a particular device-compatible application. The OEM-supplied application profiles may include a static set of application parameters provided for those applications existing at the time of the computing device's launch.
The OEM-supplied application profiles may be limited to a selected group of applications that are deemed critical to the device's basic functionality. However, such static OEM-supplied application profiles may not address new applications that are created or applications that are modified after the launch of the device. Static OEM-supplied application profiles also may not address non-mission-critical applications such as entertainment or educational applications.